


Puppy Love

by hiddenheadspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenheadspace/pseuds/hiddenheadspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer owned a puppy that was very fond of Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was an askbox drabble, but I liked it enough that I eventually decided to transfer it over here. Team Get Sam A Dog? 
> 
> The title is so fucking cliché but I _had_ to.

The day started out like any other. Sam went to class, let his mind drift when the teacher’s voice had begun to drone, scribbled some pointless notes down. The blond guy sitting next to him muttered a snide remark about the topic of the lesson, and Sam’s attention was caught just like that.

He wouldn’t even be able to remember what the guy said in a week, but at the time all he could think was that the comment was a lot more astute than anything the teacher had been saying. Sam caught the guy’s attention after class, asked a question, and next thing he knew he’d gone out to lunch with him (with someone named _Lucifer_ , and wouldn’t that be a story to tell Dean later), and then it was two weeks later and he was almost choking on his laughter as Lucifer’s puppy licked his face and chewed on his hair when Lucifer invited him over to his apartment.

“Oh my god, she’s eating my hair,” he snorted out from where he was lying on the floor with an excited puppy standing on his face.

“Well, there _is_ a lot of it,” Lucifer said from where he was sitting on the couch (out of reach of the dog, the asshole).

Sam lifted the puppy off of him and rolled over to sit up so that he could glare properly, which only made him laugh and slide off the couch to take the puppy away. Lucifer set her down on the couch where she wriggled enthusiastically before leaning over to fix Sam’s now-messy hair. His fingers were cold as usual and Sam’s breath hitched. Lucifer’s hand stilled on his cheek. They were close enough that Sam’s eyes weren’t quite able to focus on him.

“Can I kiss you?” Lucifer asked.

Sam’s reached up to touch his wrist. “Yes,” he said, voice catching on the word, and then they were kissing.


End file.
